In the medical field, different medical examinations require varying levels of expertise. For example, a vaccine may be administered by a registered nurse, while a routine check-up may be performed by any Doctor of Medicine (MD) for humans or Doctor of Veterinary Medicine for animal, and complicated surgeries are typically only performed by a practitioner with additional years of specialized training. It follows that some members of the medical field are revered as “specialists” whose expertise may extend into multiple arenas within the medical field.
In many instances, specialists are not present during more routine examinations, e.g., such as an ultrasound. However, depending on the instance, a specialist's expertise may be desired. In some cases, the facts of the particular instance may be beyond the scope of knowledge for the person administering the examination, while in other cases, a second opinion may be desired. Regardless of the particular reason for seeking additional assistance, the person (e.g., specialist) giving the additional assistance may not be able to be physically present where the examination is being performed. It follows that without additional information about or contact with the patient, absent specialists are not able to develop informed opinions in such situations.